The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of coleus plant named ‘UF06419’. ‘UF06419’ originated from an open pollination conducted in March 2006 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘Elfers’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in March 2006 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla.
‘UF06419’ has been reproduced asexually for over three and one-half years through vegetative cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in Canada on Mar. 13, 2009. ‘UF06419’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.